To Be Punished
by lucidliar
Summary: A chance encounter saves a young alcoholic woman and tangles some lives together. First chapter has mention of sexual assault, you have been warned. May be edited later. Frank/OC
An Intimate Encounter

So this is the first thing I have posted in years. I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is all good but please be gentle.

 **I edited the shit out of this….. I originally posted this at 4 in the morning…hehe. Bad idea.**

Whether you die with your loved ones at your bedside or with a gun to your head in an alley or you die alone. At least if you're alive you can suffer with someone. When the Latino man with a gun to my head in an alley said, "Get in the car, puta," I did not think of my future. I didn't think of my past. I thought of the present. I was thinking of the coil in my stomach like a rattlesnake defending itself, and ready to strike.

I looked up from the gun in between my brow and grinned. "Fucker," I spat.

My head made swift contact with his nose. His gun, now behind my head, shot into the alley. The man choked in pain. I have a very hard head so if I felt that I know he did too. I looked at his face to see I had crushed his nose into his face. It made me gag seeing his face caved in like that. I tried to make a break for it passed the car and two Mexicans whipping out of it. They did not look happy. Alas I was caught in someone's arms and hit on the back of the head. So hard it knocked me into unconsciousness. Everything went black.

I came to with a sore skull and tired body. My senses began to focus. My wrists were cuffed above my head to the metal bed frame. My legs were tied apart on the posts at the end of the bed. "Shit," I stated. I knew what was to come. It was like fucking déjà vu. I hate déjà vu.

A Latino man came into view. Then music began to play, an old Native American chant. It sounded deep and haunting. The man unzipped his pants. The music got falsetto like a guttural chant from a monster. This monster was on top of me. I felt the invasion. I felt him, smelt him, no sight. My eyes were sewn shut. The haunting chant rang in the background. In and out, in and out. The chant sounded distorted, desperate and then, BANG!

The music stopped and thunder hit my ears like a cold smack to the face. My eyes ripped open to see the monster fly off of me from a bullet wound in his back shoulder. I looked past my naked body and standing in between my feet at the edge of the bed was a man. "A guardian angel" my mom would have said. All I saw was an opportunity.

"Please untie me." I spoke and to my surprise my voice did not quiver like my insides were. My voice was stern and determined.

While the Latino groaned in pain on the floor the dark haired savior untied me. I grabbed Señor Rapey's gun from his pants, pooled at his ankles, before he could. "Get up!" I screamed. My gun experience was limited but I'd been to a gun range a couple of times. My gun's sights were set on my target's head, my hands were steady and that creeped me out. It all did. I had just been raped and now I had the opportunity to make things right.

"Follando coño!" he spat at me.

"I don't know what you said but fuck you too." I pressed the tip of the gun's barrel into his forehead and BANG! He was gone. Just like that.

My vision widened from the dead man before me. My savior stood where he stood, hadn't moved since his first shot. He just stood back and watched the shit show.

Suddenly my breath flew out of my lungs like I had been sucker punched in the gut. My head and hands went numb like when you sit on your legs too long. I'd felt all of this before. I was going to have a panic attack. Tears sprang from my eyes and I gasped for air like a fish out of water. I wanted to laugh. All of this was too weird.

Then suddenly I heard him yell, "Hey!" and my focus was back to my savior, whom I couldn't see through all my tears. Then the man was in front of me snapping in my face. "Breathe!" He hollered.

I focused on my breath. In and out, in and out. "Shit!" I yelled. This was not helping. I then realized I was still naked. "Fuck!" I screeched. I looked around the room. My clothes were thrown on the floor in a corner. I calmed myself enough to get my pants and torn shirt on. I took a deep breath and walked up to my savior. He had dark short hair. He was very much built. He was tall and had serious look to him. I put my hand out to him to shake. He took it firmly. "My name is November Acosta. And your name, sir?"

"Frank," was all he said.

"I owe you my life, Frank," my voice finally began to shake. "Anything, you ask, I will do it. I can give you my cell number but right now, I have to go."

Frank looked confused and maybe concerned, "Where?"

"Home," I replied.

"The hospital should be your first stop," He said with his deep husky voice.

"Sure. After I go home," I replied.

"You have someone at home waiting for you?" Frank asked.

"Yes," was all I said. I knew this was a fib but it would work for now.

"I'll drive you. "

Frank and I rode in silence. The night lights streaming by soothed me. So much so that I dozed off. Upon arrival I slid out the vehicle starting to feel sore in unmentionable places from all the earlier events. Frank came to my side. "What floor are you on?"

"The second," I replied. "Thank you," I started to limp towards my building, feeling awkward and scared. I started shaking like it was below freezing outside but it was more like 70 degrees outside. My fingers and toes were curled tightly. I realized I forgot to find my shoes.

"Do you mind?" asked Frank as he motioned to pick me up.

I felt defeated and weak. "Sure," I replied.

The man gathered me in his arms and off we went down a hall and up a flight of stairs. I felt strange being in Frank's arms. It made me very uncomfortable to be in physical contact with someone right now. It was almost painful. I could feel his warmth. I could hear his heartbeat in my ear. Finally it was over. The man set me down at the top of the stairs. I walked to my door and tried to open it when I realized I lost my keys.

"Just knock," Frank said, still standing by the stairs.

"I live alone," I chuckled weakly." Could you please break my door down?"

Without another word Frank complied and thank God without much noise.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked walking in.

The End….for now….or whatever….


End file.
